


Newly Weds

by CxNxPxS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CxNxPxS/pseuds/CxNxPxS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka and Chrollo get into an argument on their late honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newly Weds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/gifts).



> This is my first HisoKuro fan fic. There characterizations are ooc. I was inspired to write this after reading one of Terminallydepraved hisokuro drabbles :^)
> 
> Enjoy!

Hisoka walks on the snowy path with a backpack slung across his shoulder, holding a small sack of potatoes in his hand. Snowflakes kiss the large goggles on his face causing his vision to blur and prevent him from determining which way he should step in order to avoid the fallen tree branches on the ground.

“Chrollo, we should find a place to sleep for tonight. The storm is getting pretty bad,” Hisoka says loudly, hoping the troupe leader hears his voice through the winds sweet whispers.

There’s no reply from the troupe leader. Hisoka starts to wonder if he’s near him since he can’t see out of his goggles. He stops moving after a few minutes and wipes the snowflakes off his goggles to clear his vision. The snowflakes stain the glove on his hand, turning the fabric’s color into a new one that mesmerizes the magician’s eyes.

“What’s this?” Chrollo asks examining Hisoka’s glove carefully. He touches it gently, cautiously, as if the fabric covering the magician’s hand will break apart easily if he makes any sudden movements. “I’ve never seen anything like this before. What a beautiful color.”

Hisoka cups Chrollo’s cheek with his other hand and kisses his forehead. “You’re much more beautiful.”

Chrollo blushes hard and wraps his arms around Hisoka’s body. It was the first time he’s heard the magician speak romantic words since they married a month ago. His heart beats rapidly as he opens his mouth to say something but doesn’t because he wants to enjoy the moment.

“Some late honeymoon this is,” Hisoka finally says after a few moments.

“It’s fine. I really don’t mind hiking through the snowy mountains with you. This is the best late honeymoon,” Chrollo says timidly.

“I find it cute that your acting shy when yesterday during our match at Heaven’s Arena you were acting tough and threatening to kill me,” Hisoka teases him.

Chrollo rolls his eyes. “I had to put on a show for my fans since they’ve been bugging me to fight you. If I went easy on you, they would think something is up.”

“True but it would have been amusing if you had forfeited the fight and allowed me to win,” Hisoka says.

Chrollo laughs a little. “So you want me to let you win the next time I challenge you to a floor master battle? He shakes his head.  “Sorry that’s not going to happen. I have a reputation I need to keep.”

“What reputation? Everyone knows I’m the best fighter there. I have people from all over the world coming to see my fights,” Hisoka boasts proudly.

“Well your fans were cheering for me during our match. I didn’t hear them calling your name,” Chrollo says taking a step away from Hisoka. He grabs the sack of potatoes out of his hand and looks inside. “Do you plan on cooking me dinner outside again?”

“Maybe,” Hisoka says walking up to Chrollo with a devious smile on his face. He slaps the troupe leader’s butt playfully before grabbing the sack of potatoes. “Your dinner will be a surprise but I could tell you now if you promise to let me win our next match.”

Chrollo laughs. “You really are upset.”

“I’m not upset. I just don’t believe my fans were cheering for you.”

“I’m sorry to say this Mr. Morou, but they were definitely calling my name. Actually they were screaming my name just like you do when I’m giving it to you from behind,” Chrollo says smugly.

Hisoka pulls Chrollo over to his body and whispers into his ear. “We’ll see who screams the loudest tonight after dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please leave a kudo or comment if you like :^)


End file.
